


Unlocked

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, tandem bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: “Why isn’t the lock working?”





	Unlocked

“Eddie… why isn’t the lock working?” Bill asked, looking up from where he’d crouched low to the sidewalk, hands still perching on the tubes that wrapped around their new tandem bike and a light pole.

Eddie responded swiftly, eyes going wide from shock of the accusation and he took a step back because he was just _so_ affronted. “I don’t - why would you think that I would know -” Bill wasn’t buying it though, and the soft look of persecuting amusement which created the smirk on his face had Eddie crumbling into admission faster than Richie Tozier laughed at his own jokes, “ _Fine_ ; I _hope_ that ugly, godawful excuse for a bike gets stolen!”


End file.
